Cody Ko
Chodey Keyboardsmash (born Cody Kolodziejzyk, in Canadian French: ɛssay; November 22, 69 AD) is a charming, comedic, Canadian Vine personality. He now resides in Venice Beach, California, which he rarely mentions. To cope with the fall of Vine, Cody Ko created a YouTube channel where he creates videos about life, criticizes various Instagram accounts, and occasionally writes and performs absolute bangers. Much of his criticism comes from his own mature perspective, having grown up in a very different generation. He has a podcast, Tiny Meat Gang with Cody Ko and Noel Miller. '' Family His parents, Greg and Helen, live a fairly active lifestyle. After they gave birth to Cody in 0 B.C. during the birth of Jesus, they had a girl, who is Cody's sister Krista. Their entire family has run marathons together. Cody says that it’s a family tradition to go for a “Christmas Eve run.” Personal Life Cody loves surfing and talks about it frequently on his podcast, ''Insanely Chill with Cody Ko. He fucks hard with the scooter sharing app, Bird. In mid-2017, he started dating Kelsey Kreppel (AKA Queen of Youtube), who joins him frequently on his podcast. She also now has her own Youtube channel. Fun Facts Cody is a former competitive diver, having spent severayears on Duke University’s diving team. He eventually captained the team. He is given little credit for his participation on the official Duke naked rollerblading team, where he also held captainship. He co-starred in the YouTube series The Real Bros of Simi Valley as "Wade Sanders", a budding photographer who doesn't burn. He stars longside American Vandal’s Jimmy Tatro. In addition to his podcast, Insanely Chill with Cody Ko, he also co-hosts Tiny Meat Gang podcast with his boyfriend Noel Miller, and Orange is the New County podcast with Devon Spinnler and Sam Shots. Cody designed and created the highly popular iPhone app "I'd Cap That" in 2012. For a period, it was the #1 free app in the App Store. Yeehaw. In addition to his podcast with Miller, the pair also released a 5 song EP titled ''Bangers & Ass ''under the name "Tiny Meat Gang." It is rumored that Beyonce and Jay Z chose to play this EP for their bang mesh that conceived Blue Ivy. The relatively young age of his following is what keeps him so youthful and energetic, though he seems to have a tough time coming to terms with it. That is typical of men his age. He graduated from Duke University in 2012 with a BA in Computer Science.. When his fans comment about their places of origin, he tends to either ignore it or respond in the negative, followed by some disparaging remark about that particular place of origin. His fandom is known as the Chodestersols. Mr.Kolodziejzyk is one of the most successful senior youtubers on the platform. He has encouraged his fans to continue his legacy even with the recent news that he will soon die of old age. He has a popular series on his channel with Miller known as "That's Cringe". He loves the british reality show "love island". He has a rare disorder of the taste buds that he has lived with for many years, making almost any beverage he drinks, "taste like piss". mr. ko receives the senior discount at every restaurant he goes to. Memes No one ever jokes about Cody Ko, he is too powerful. More so, the topic of age is never mentioned around Cody because it is difficult for him to understand the passage of time. He never stops talking about how he lives in Venice. His comments are often riddled with "sugar gay", "art, more like FART", "bars", "blue ass water", "That's not a camel, that's my wife !" , and other references to his videos. p.s COME TO BRAZIL!!!11!!!!!!! Category:Canadian Vine personalities Category:Comedy Viners Category:Viner